Over, under, RANDOM!
by The Blue Biblioprincess
Summary: The randomness is complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I (sadly)don't own warriors!****_or_**** Attack on Titan!**

The attack on Titan opening started to play in Geekyauthor's den.

She was on episode 12, and hoping that Mikasa would not die.

Meanwhile, let me explain what has happened to the clans.

Starclan decided that the clans should be random, so they brought themselves back to life, and gave the clans "helpers".

The "helpers" for Thunderclan were,

Geekyauthor

Tacocake

Mikasapaw

Erenpaw

Arminpaw

Sashapaw

Lievipaw

And Titanpaw.

The "helpers" for windclan were,

Magepelt

Caketaco

Adrienpaw

Emilypaw

Karapaw

Ozziepaw

and Zachpaw.

The "helpers" for Shadowclan were,

Vokaloidsong

Briochebread

Renpaw

Linpaw

Mikopaw

and Revengepaw.

The "helpers" for riverclan were,

Darkcake

Cakedark

pastrypaw

Cupcakepaw

and icecreampaw.

That is what happened-MIKASA! UH YEAH BYE!

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Wow! Character development!

Geekyauthor was in a panic, a group of trollauthors had been spotted in unclaimed territory, and the helpers and leader of thunderclan were meeting in Geekyauthors den.

Everyone was sitting around a table, with Bramblestar at the head of it.

"As you all know, the trollauthors have come to invade thunderclan, and we must drive them away, and not die."

Geekyauthor stood, and said softly;"I can speak trollspeak."

"Then speak some." Bramblestar said in surprise.

"r u ging to te gatering tmowow bramblsar? i will go im a heler!"

Everyone looked at her in shock, and Tacocake said softly;"Take of your glasses and put it on."

She left, and she came back she was wearing neon orange pants, and a tie die shirt.

"I will invade the Trollauthors, and fall down a hundred times without my glasses."

She was about to leave, when Arminpaw came up and said;"Don't go! they will find out!."

She looked at him gravely and said,"Its a cruel world, my son."and walked into the territory.

**I have a storyline you know, I don't write things that don't have a plot.**


	3. 27 TO GO 1000TO GO!

"Fire one!"

"Fire two!"  
"Fire three!"  
"Fire four!"  
Thunderclan was battling the trollauthors, no one knew where Geekyauthor was.

Mikasapaw threw blades, chopping off thirteen heads.

That was when Geekyauthor chose to throw the hand grenade.

It only destroyed 900 forts.

"900 down, 1.000 to go!" Geekyauthor said, pulling out another.

_Meanwhile 100 feet away...  
_

"Do u liek, wan tu go, leik kll 300 clns?"

The great and not only smart, but intelligent trollauthor leader, Lydyiath, was plotting to kill the clans, all'300' of them.

"Yes i d! its ahsum to kll 300 clns!tosee ideeuhts!" Geekyauthor replied, then threw a hand grenade at another fort, then one at leader.

"Reeetreet trolahters!" The second in comand yelped, running away.

~trolllinebreakGeekyauthor~

At camp, Starpaw and her sisters, Mary-paw and Moonpaw, her brother, Gary-paw, and her "friend", Arminpaw.

"Hey cats we have some new warriors, Mary-paw is Mary-Sue, Moonpaw Moonawesome, Starpaw is Starshine, Gary-paw is Gary-Stu, Arminpaw is Arminarlert, Mikasapaw is Mikasaackerman, Erenpaw is Erenangerissues, and Geekyauthor is deputy, screw you, Squirrelflight."

"Oh yeah, Sashapaw is Sashabrowse, Levipaw is Leviblade, and Titanpaw is Titandead."

"WARRIORS!GEEKYAITHOR!WARRIORS!GEEKYAUTHOR!" the clan screamed, they were too lazy to say all the names.

**Three chappies down, 27 to go! Then a sequel, then a WTD with the cast!**


	4. ATTENTION! READ!

(was just sent this message this morning)  
VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!

Be a warrior! Rise against this tyranny! Be strong! We will always remember a true warrior! I am Ravenflower! Here this message!


End file.
